Despedida
by Taeko
Summary: Juntando mis teorias de lo que puede llegar a pasar en los proximos libros (Ron muere y Herms y Harry estan juntos), aparece el relato de como acaba (años depues) el mito del niño-que-vivió. SOLO ESTA EXO APARTIR DE MI TEORIA (seguramente erronea)


**Despedida**

Sentado en ese sillón. Como siempre. No había día que se escapara. Habían pasado muchos años ¿Cuántos? No llevaba la cuenta. Pero… eran muchos. De eso estaba seguro.

Sus imágenes le costaban de recordar. Antes las recordaba al detalle. Pero ahora ya no. ¿Se había hecho demasiado mayor? Si… quizás si…

¿Vuelves a estar ahí- la voz de la chica le sacaba, como siempre, de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó pesadamente del sillón. Y anduvo un par de pasos. La miró y ella sonrió.

¿Ya están aquí?

- Si, como cada año…

¿Cuántos han pasado ya- la chica se acercó a él y le tendió el brazo.

- Unos cuantos, papa… unos cuantos…- Si hija. La niña de sus ojos. La quería muchísimo. La había criado prácticamente solo.

Era la viva imagen de su madre. Pelo rebelde, pero moreno como el de él, ojos color miel, piel fina… Le dolía recordar que ella ya no estaba ahí, pero al menos, como siempre recordaba que le dijo su mujer "La tienes a ella y a James, recuérdalo." Fue su última frase… La echaba de menos… Habían pasado muchos años… y aún a veces lloraba en silencio.

Llegaron al salón. Ahí estaban todos. Un poco cambiados con el paso de los años, pero todos… o, por lo menos, todos los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y los que aun no habían muerto por la vejez…

- Harry Potter…- la voz de su amigo hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en sus labios, desgastados por la vejez.

- Año tras año me sorprendes Neville…- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla. Todos estaban sentados o de pie, haciendo un círculo.- cada vez te veo mejor…

- Cosa de mi mujer…

- Lo sé… lo sé…- miró a cada uno de los presentes y sonrió.- Un año más…- todos asintieron.- Mi salud ya me permite poco, pero esta es una fecha que TODOS tenemos demasiado presente.- Respiró hondo, empezaba a costarle hasta eso. - La batalla…- a todos les venían recuerdos de esos días, y ninguno era bueno.- Tal día como hoy terminó… para unos mejor que para otros… Éramos algunos y terminamos siendo pocos… - Todos asintieron pesadamente.- Cayeron muchos… antes, durante y después de la batalla.- Paró unos instantes.- Estar aquí es recordarlos… Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, profesores, alumnos… todos luchando codo con codo… Ojalá no hubiera hecho falta…- A todos les pasaban imágenes de los caídos por las mentes, pero a él, Harry Potter se le había metido uno en la cabeza.-…Ron…- susurró. Él también había caído, pero un año antes de la batalla… para salvar a Hermione… La que fue su mujer y tres años después de la batalla, después de dar a luz a sus dos hijos, lo había dejado.- Tengo algo que decir… y no solo a los que luchasteis conmigo, sino también a mis hijos…- James, su hijo mayor, muy parecido a él, pero con el cabello castaño puso cara de preocupación y, Kara, la hija menor, no puedo evitar tener temor a lo que su padre diría. Llevaba muchos días, pensativo en esa sala. En ese sillón.

- Harry…- la voz de Ginny le incitaba a hablar, a continuar. Pero se había quedado callado, como si no quisiera continuar.

- Papa…- Kara se acercó a él.

- … Este… este será el ultimo año que nos reunamos todos…- las palabras sonaban muy, muy pesadas en la voz de Harry. Y nadie quiso entenderlas.

¿Qué dices? – James sonaba enfadado.

- He aguantado mucho…- era cierto, él tenia su edad y no sólo eso, sino también unos pesados recuerdos que día si, día también le atormentaban en la cabeza. – Y… he querido esperar hasta hoy… tenia que hacerlo… vosotros fuiste los que salvasteis los mundos muggle y mágico del desastre. Yo sólo fui una pieza más en el juego…- Nadie hablaba más que él. – Creo que demasiada gente cayó sin razón alguna y es el caso de Ron… de Luna… y muchos otros… Os debo una gran disculpa por lo que sufristeis y por lo que perdisteis…

- Harry no digas eso…- Cho hablaba muy en serio. Preocupada por el tono de Harry.

- Tú perdiste a Cedric, así que te pido disculpas…- miró a su actual marido apenada y él la abrazó protectoramente.-No sólo a ella sino a todos… y también a James y a Kara… A vosotros hijos por no poder hacer nada por vuestra madre…

- Papa… ella no murió en batalla…- A Kara le preocupaba la actitud de su padre, nunca lo había visto así.

- No es del todo cierto…- nadie entendió esas palabras, en realidad hubo alguien que si lo hizo. Ginny y Neville sabían de qué hablaba. Ellos habían estado presentes.- La maldijeron y ella aguanto… demasiado quizás… San mugo hizo lo posible para que viviera pero… No pudieron hacer mucho… Hermione lucho pero…

- Lo que vuestro padre intenta decir…- a Harry se le había entrecortado la voz. Ginny continuó lo que él había empezado. Tenía mucha confianza con ellos. Había ayudado a Harry a criarlos.- Es que el ataque a Hermione era como una cuenta atrás… Pudieron hacer que su vida se alargara un años con unas pócimas, pero nada más…- Silencio. Nadie menos tres personas sabían eso y era duro de asumir que Hermione Granger o Potter (apellido de casada) había caído por la batalla…

- Siento no haberlo dicho antes…- Harry pudo seguir hablando. Kara lo abrazó llorando. Ella no la había conocido, se murió cuando ella tenía un año. James tampoco era que la hubiera conocido mucho, pero también fue hacia donde su padre y le susurró que no pasaba nada. – Ahora…- continuó Harry sonriendo y mirando a Kara.- No llores…- Le sacó una lagrima.- Quiero que recuerdes que siempre fue tu madre y que te quería mucho y, que yo también lo hago…y lo haré…- Harry parecía otro en esos momentos. Volvió a mirar a toda la sala.- Chicos… esto se acaba y… solo me queda daros las gracias y deciros que fuiste los mejores en esos momentos…- Las palabras sonaban de alguna forma como una despedida, pero más de uno quiso omitir ese detalle.

Algo lento, Harry se levantó de la silla y se volvió a su despachito. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Sentado ahí miró la fotografía de su derecha. El Trío de Oro de Hogwarts. Miró la de su izquierda. Sus hijos: Kara Hermione Potter, junto con James Ronnald Potter. Volvió a mirar la primera y conejos en los ojos sonrío.

- Nos volveremos a ver…- respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Era su última bocanada de aire y las últimas imágenes que había visto eran de las personas que más quería.

Se había despedido de todas aquellas personas de las que quería despedirse… Había aguantado hasta ese día para poder despedirse… Era un día en que siempre se reunían y era la forma de agradecerles todo cuanto habían hecho por él… Había aguantado para poderse despedir. Los últimos días habían sido muy pesados y ahora, todo se había terminado.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Este es un texto de Gabriel García Márquez que se ha retirado de la vida pública por razones de salud:

"_Si por un instante Dios se olvidara de que soy una marioneta de trapo y me  
regalara un trozo de vida, aprovecharía ese tiempo lo más que pudiera"._

Posiblemente no diría todo lo que pienso, pero en definitiva pensaría todo  
lo que digo.

Daría valor a las cosas, no por lo que valen, sino por lo que significan.

Dormiría poco, soñaría más, entiendo que por cada minuto que cerramos los  
ojos, perdemos sesenta segundos de luz. Andaría cuando los demás se  
detienen, despertaría cuando los demás duermen.

Si Dios me obsequiara un trozo de vida, vestiría sencillo, me tiraría de  
bruces al sol, dejando descubierto, no solamente mi cuerpo, sino mi alma.

A los hombres les probaría cuán equivocados están al pensar que dejan de  
enamorarse cuando envejecen, sin saber que envejecen cuando dejan de  
enamorarse!

A un niño le daría alas, pero le dejaría que él solo aprendiese a volar.

A los viejos les enseñaría que la muerte no llega con la vejez, sino con  
el olvido.

Tantas cosas he aprendido de ustedes, los hombres... He aprendido que  
todo el mundo quiere vivir en la cima de la montaña, sin saber que la  
verdadera felicidad está en la forma de subir la escarpada.

He aprendido que cuando un recién nacido aprieta con su pequeño puño, por  
primera vez, el dedo de su padre, lo tiene atrapado por siempre.

He aprendido que un hombre sólo tiene derecho a mirar a otro hacia abajo,  
cuando ha de ayudarle a levantarse.

Son tantas cosas las que he podido aprender de ustedes, pero realmente de  
mucho no habrán de servir, porque cuando me guarden dentro de esa maleta,  
infelizmente me estaré muriendo.

Siempre di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas.

Si supiera que hoy fuera la última vez que te voy a ver dormir, te  
abrazaría fuertemente y rezaría al Señor para poder ser el guardián de tu  
alma.

Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo diría "te quiero" y  
no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes.

Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las  
cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me  
gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré.

El mañana no le está asegurado a nadie, joven o viejo. Hoy puede ser la  
última vez que veas a los que amas. Por eso no esperes más, hazlo hoy, ya  
que si el mañana nunca llega, seguramente lamentarás el día que no tomaste  
tiempo para una sonrisa, un abrazo, un beso y que estuviste muy ocupado  
para concederles un último deseo.

Mantén a los que amas cerca de ti, diles al oído lo mucho que los  
necesitas, quiérelos y trátalos bien, toma tiempo para decirles "lo  
siento", "perdóname", "por favor", "gracias" y todas las palabras de amor  
que conoces.

Nadie te recordará por tus pensamientos secretos. Pide al Señor la fuerza  
y sabiduría para expresarlos. Demuestra a tus amigos y seres queridos  
cuanto te importan."

Después de algunos acontecimientos recientes en mi vida he vuelto a leer el texto y, si antes me parecía intenso prometo que ahora me pesa más lo que pesaba en mi mente.

Es bueno ser conciente de lo que nos habla G. García Márquez, pero no sólo cuando te das cuenta que la vida puede no ser tan larga como crees, sino en todos los casos.

_El mañana no le está asegurado a nadie, joven o viejo. Siempre di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas. Nadie te recordará por tus pensamientos secretos. _

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
